Yellow
by Alec Morgenstern Drachenspear
Summary: "Me toca. Me beija. Me encontra e deixa eu te encontrar. Sussurra baixinho. Pede. Então diz que me ama. Por favor...?" Coleção de drabbles PadAckles, #30DiasDeFanfiction, Larissa Costa e aniversariantes.
1. Chapter 1

**Yellow**

**Disclaimer:** Jensen, Jared, ou qualquer um citado aqui, obviamente não me pertencem. Eu respeito muito todos os atores, e não é, nunca foi e nunca será minha intenção ofender nenhum deles com as coisas que escrevo. É apenas uma fanfiction, ou seja: ficção feita de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. E eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso :D

**Classificação:** +13

**Gênero:** Romance / Songfic / Drama / Universo Alternativo (Nem em todas)

**Shipper:** PadAckles (Jensen x Jared)

**Sinopse:** "Me toca. Me beija. Me encontra e deixa eu te encontrar. Sussurra baixinho. Pede. Então diz que me ama. Por favor...?" Coleção de drabbles PadAckles, #30DiasDeFanfiction.

Coleção de One-shots PadAckles para o #30DiasDeFanfictions, inaugurado pela Luke hoje à tarde com **I Love You**.

O nome é Yellow por motivos absurdamente óbvios, não é, minha gente? Procurem a Lari e vocês aí, obsoletos, saberão. Essa Oneshot é _especificamente_ para ela u.u Na verdade, a coleção inteira, praticamente. #BUT, não sou nem um pouquinho boa com palavras, então minha declaração não é cheia de flores e caramelos.

Considerem-se sortudos, aniversariantes do mês, e "roubem" um pouquinho das Oneshots para vocês também ;3

Beijinhos e boa leitura! :D

Não resisti ao impulso, eu simplesmente _precisava_ escrever algo assim *-*

#Dia1 #Yellow

**Capítulo 1: Look at the stars...**

_Por favor, não diga que eu devo ir... Eu quero ficar. Eu quero que você me peça para ficar. Eu quero poder tocá-lo, poder sorrir com você. Posso? Eu preciso disso. Eu preciso desse carinho. Preciso sentir você aqui, ao meu lado. Preciso sentir você me envolvendo dessa forma com seus braços, suas mãos apertando minha pele, marcando._

— Me abraça?

_Por favor, deixe-me ficar aqui com você... Sentir seus lábios pressionados aos meus já não é mais um desejo, e está muito acima de uma necessidade. Você não pode me apertar mais contra seu corpo? Sim, exatamente dessa forma. Você sabe que eu gosto._

— Me beija?

_Não acha um pouco estranho? É estranho, sim, comunicarmo-nos dessa forma, sem que meias palavras sejam necessárias. Ainda assim, elas escapam. Porque nós sabemos que, amanhã, alguém vai acordar sozinho nessa cama. Não é porque queremos. Tornou-se uma regra, um ato rotineiro. Ninguém sabe o que acontece dentro desse quarto._

— Me ama?

_Eu não preciso da resposta. Posso vê-la em seus olhos claros, posso enxergar a maneira como o sorriso se estica em seus lábios e ilumina suas feições. Mas você continua me abraçando, seus lábios continuam sendo pressionados aos meus. Porque você não tem vergonha de nós, não tem medo._

— Sempre.

_As estrelas estão tão lindas essa noite..._

**Look at the stars**_ (Olhe para as estrelas)_

**Look how they shine for you**_ (Olhe como elas brilham para você)_

**And everything you do**_ (E tudo o que você faz)_

**Yeah, they were all yellow...** _(Sim, elas eram todas amarelas)_


	2. Chapter 2

**This could be paradise**

**Disclaimer:** Jensen, Jared, ou qualquer um citado aqui, obviamente não me pertencem. Eu respeito muito todos os atores, e não é, nunca foi e nunca será minha intenção ofender nenhum deles com as coisas que escrevo. É apenas uma fanfiction, ou seja: ficção feita de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. E eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso :D

**Classificação:** +13

**Gênero:** Romance / Songfic / Drama / Universo Alternativo (Nem em todas)

**Shipper:** PadAckles (Jensen x Jared)

**Sinopse:** "Me toca. Me beija. Me encontra e deixa eu te encontrar. Sussurra baixinho. Pede. Então diz me ama. Por favor...?" Coleção de drabbles PadAckles, #30DiasDeFanfiction.

#Dia2 #Paradise \O/

**Capítulo 2: This could be paradise!**

Você provoca, não consegue evitar. Quando vai aos supermercados, procura nas prateleiras aquilo que não faz mal à saúde dele. Quando estão gravando juntos, uma reação leva à outra, e é como um efeito dominó. Ele sorri e você sorri, e logo ambos fazem palhaçadas na frente de todo o set, sem se importarem. Porque a verdade é indiscutível: tornam-se quase crianças quando estão um ao lado do outro, podendo fazer brincadeiras sem sentirem vergonha por isso!

Mas seus pensamentos com relação a ele não podem ser considerados "puros", e você tem um pouco de vergonha ao admitir isso. Mesmo quando estão juntos, à noite, não gosta de falar abertamente. Tem medo. Medo do que pode acontecer se descobrirem essa relação. Medo do que a mídia vai espalhar, tem medo da reação das pessoas. Porque você não quer vê-lo triste, não quer vê-lo abalado por coisas assim.

No entanto, sempre que o descontrole começa a falar mais alto, ele prende você entre seus braços, e te obriga a encará-lo assim: olhos nos olhos. E, lentamente, seus lábios se esticam daquela maneira que você tanto ama, naquele gesto que tanto te agrada desde a primeira vez em que o viu.

Porque, na verdade, foi isso que te conquistou e permitiu que ele se aproximasse sem encontrar limites ou barreiras. Aquele simples gesto, no dia em que se conheceram, e depois, no primeiro beijo. Inevitavelmente, você sorriu também. Porque essa é uma sincronia que vocês possuem desde sempre, e esse fato é incontestável. Não existe ninguém que possa negar, e, mesmo que suas palavras digam o contrário, seus olhos acabam te denunciando.

O que te levou ao céu em questão de segundos? A resposta, Jensen Ackles, é bem simples:

Aquele sorriso cheio de covinhas!

**This could be para-para-paradise**_ (Isto poderia ser o para-para-paraíso)_

**Para-para-paradise**_ (Para-para-paraíso)_

**This could be para-para-paradisen**_ (Isto poderia ser o para-para-paraíso_**)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Making more friends would be easy?**

**Disclaimer:** Jensen, Jared, ou qualquer um citado aqui, obviamente não me pertencem. Eu respeito muito todos os atores, e não é, nunca foi e nunca será minha intenção ofender nenhum deles com as coisas que escrevo. É apenas uma fanfiction, ou seja: ficção feita de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. E eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso :D

**Classificação:** +13

**Gênero:** Romance / Songfic / Drama / Universo Alternativo (Nem em todas)

**Shipper:** PadAckles (Jensen x Jared)

**Sinopse:** "Me toca. Me beija. Me encontra e deixa eu te encontrar. Sussurra baixinho. Pede. Então diz me ama. Por favor...?" Coleção de drabbles PadAckles, #30DiasDeFanfiction.

#Dia3 #MMF \O/

**Capítulo 3: Making more friends would be easy?**

Você estava ligeiramente nervoso, demasiadamente ansioso. Suas mãos suavam, e constantemente era necessário que as secasse na calça jeans. Por que tão animado? Iria conhecer o homem que faria o outro protagonista da série, Dean Winchester. E aquele sorriso forçado não lhe saía dos lábios, porque milhões de possibilidades nada saudáveis lhe ocupavam a mente.

Ele poderia ser um louco. Ou poderia viver mal-humorado. Quem sabe um serial killer? Você não sabia o que pensar.

E então o viu, de pé, parecendo infinitamente mais tímido do que sua imaginação o havia feito se preocupar enquanto pensava. Loiro, de pele branca, ele tinha sardas. Quando ergueu o rosto, você ainda pôde ver os olhos de cor verde esmeralda, repletos de preocupação, antes de finalmente se fixarem em sua expressão.

Repentinamente, o sorriso não era mais tão forçado.

Você não sabia o que pensar a respeito, e também não sabia o que dizer. Porque fazer amigos não era assim tão simples. Então por que não começar da maneira mais simpática possível?

— Eu sou Sam, seu irmão mais novo.

**So I want to live in a wooden house**_ (Então eu quero viver numa casa de madeira)_

**Making more friends would be easy**_ (Fazer mais amigos seria fácil)_

**I want to live where the sun comes out**_ (Eu quero viver a vida onde o Sol surge)_

**We never chance, do we?**_ (Nós nunca mudamos, não é?)_

**We never learn, do we?**_ (Nós nunca aprendemos, não é?)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Violet Hill**

**Disclaimer:** Jensen, Jared, ou qualquer um citado aqui, obviamente não me pertencem. Eu respeito muito todos os atores, e não é, nunca foi e nunca será minha intenção ofender nenhum deles com as coisas que escrevo. É apenas uma fanfiction, ou seja: ficção feita de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. E eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso :D

**Classificação:** +13

**Gênero:** Romance / Songfic / Drama / Universo Alternativo (Nem em todas)

**Shipper:** PadAckles (Jensen x Jared)

**Sinopse:** "Me toca. Me beija. Me encontra e deixa eu te encontrar. Sussurra baixinho. Pede. Então diz que me ama. Por favor...?" Coleção de drabbles PadAckles, #30DiasDeFanfiction.

#Dia4 #VioletHill

**Capítulo 4: Violet Hill...**

Toda vez que olho em seus olhos, é exatamente isso o que vejo: as chamas queimando, implorando para que eu vá até você. Mas, quando tento me aproximar, o resultado é sempre o mesmo, e você acaba se afastando, de alguma maneira. Não encara, não sorri. Onde estão aquelas covinhas que tanto adoro? Onde está aquele olhar perdido em brincadeiras e risadas? Sim, eu amo a forma como você mexe no cabelo, a maneira como sorri envergonhado ou comenta abertamente suas aventuras que não terminaram muito bem. A forma como interage, como conversa...

Cada um desses pequenos detalhes, que o tornam ao mesmo tempo tão bizarro e tão... Tão _meu_.

E mesmo assim, não há nada que possa ser dito em voz alta. Absolutamente nada. São apenas aqueles simples gestos, aquelas trocas de olhares que ninguém percebe. E então, você sorri, e novamente mostra suas covinhas. Suas mãos arrumam uma maneira de me tocar, seja num abraço ou num aperto de mãos, e sei que tudo ficará bem. Seus dedos são curiosos, sua expressão é concentrada. Você não agüenta, interrompe o momento, faz de tudo para acabar com o clima.

Ah... Às vezes, gestos são melhores que palavras, e você com certeza sabe disso.

Seus olhos estão te denunciando agora. Eles estão sorrindo, Jared.

**If you love me **_(Se você me ama)_

**Won't you let me know?**_ (Não vai me deixar saber?)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Angeles**

**Disclaimer:** Jensen, Jared, ou qualquer um citado aqui, obviamente não me pertencem. Eu respeito muito todos os atores, e não é, nunca foi e nunca será minha intenção ofender nenhum deles com as coisas que escrevo. É apenas uma fanfiction, ou seja: ficção feita de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. E eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso :D

**Classificação:** +13

**Gênero:** Romance / Songfic / Drama / Universo Alternativo (Nem em todas)

**Shipper:** PadAckles (Jensen x Jared)

**Sinopse:** "Me toca. Me beija. Me encontra e deixa eu te encontrar. Sussurra baixinho. Pede. Então diz que me ama. Por favor...?" Coleção de drabbles PadAckles, #30DiasDeFanfiction.

**Nem foi** essa a música usada (Angeles), mas a pessoinha culpada por essa motivação louca é a linda da Lari, que me deu idéias durante a tarde. Acabei deletando tudo que tinha escrito antes, e escrevi outra vez, aí já viu né e_ê

Boa leitura! *-*

#Dia5 #Angeles

**Capítulo 5: Angeles**

**Come on now, don't you want to see**_ (Vamos lá, você não quer ver)_

**Just what a difference you've made in me**_ (Que diferença você fez em mim)_

**I'll be waiting, oh, no matter what you say**_ (Eu vou esperar, não importa o que você diga)_

'**Cause I'll keep waiting for days and days and days**_ (Porque eu esperarei por dias e dias e dias)_

Thomas Colton Padalecki... Aquele pequeno anjinho, no colo da pessoa que mais amava. Havia uma visão melhor? Jensen estava de terno, todo ajeitado, como se fosse a uma festa de gala. Em seus braços, movia-se o pequeno garotinho loiro, que sorria quase da mesma maneira que o pai, agitando os bracinhos de maneira animada, enquanto Jared, todo cheio de cuidados, rodeava ambos, como se esperasse que a qualquer momento Ackles pudesse derrubá-lo, ou como se acreditasse que Thomas faria algum movimento brusco e inesperado.

Não era bem assim, eles sabiam. Jensen estava tão acostumado a cuidar do pequeno, que era praticamente um segundo pai. Às vezes, o garotinho chorava pelo colo do loiro. E, como Jared era o pai mais babão que poderia se imaginar, não se importava em passar a criança para os braços de Ackles, que o embalava entoando baixinho, aquela canção que ele e Padalecki conheciam tão bem. Ainda acontecia de, vez ou outra, sentir ciúme da relação entre seu filho e Jensen, mas, no fim das contas, acabava por rir da própria infantilidade.

Tudo estava bem melhor do que poderia ter imaginado, depois de tanto tempo sofrendo por causa de uma relação que não seria aceita pela sociedade. Cada um deles tinha uma esposa, e ele, um filho. Não havia sentido em continuarem sendo pressionados a acabar com os boatos, e isso era definitivamente melhor do que nada.

— Você sabe que eu te amo muito, não é?

Os olhos verdes se ergueram para fitá-lo com curiosidade, mas havia carinho no gesto. Eles haviam batalhado durante todo aquele tempo, independentemente do quão distantes tenham ficado no começo. As coisas mudaram, a vida os presenteou com aquele pequeno rapazinho que ria e não se cansava de sacudir os pezinhos rechonchudos em todas as direções. Era melhor do que tudo que conseguiam sonhar quando aquilo começou.

— Eu também te amo, Jay. **Muito**.

E os lábios se encontraram num singelo beijo, num gesto delicado. A relação teve seus altos e baixos, carregaram por dias e dias as preocupações crescentes e o medo de não serem aceitos. No fim, o amor prevaleceu, e a maré começava a baixar. Já conseguiam, por exemplo, encontrar-se constantemente, sem que houvesse resmungos e fofocas por todos os lados.

Os braços de Jared começavam a rodeá-lo, quando Thomas deu um gritinho animado, sobressaltando-os, e ambos voltaram a atenção para o loirinho, que sacudia incansavelmente as mãos na direção do pai, como se pedisse colo.

— Acho que ele tem ciúme de você... — Jensen comentou quase inconformado, e recebeu um sorriso como consolo.

Mas o pequeno Tommy sorria enquanto, ligeiramente desajeitado, Padalecki depositava um beijo em sua testa, e Ackles cantarolava num tom apaziguador:

**If the sky's gonna fall down, let it fall on me**_ (Se o céu cair, deixe-o cair sobre mim)_

**If you're gonna break down, you can break on me**_ (Se você for desmoronar, desmorone sobre mim)_

**If the sky's gonna fall down, let it fall on me**_ (Se o céu cair, deixe-o cair sobre mim)_

**Oh Lord, let it fall on me**_ (Oh Senhor, deixe-o cair sobre mim)_


	6. Chapter 6

**First Time**

**Disclaimer:** Jensen, Jared, ou qualquer um citado aqui, obviamente não me pertencem. Eu respeito muito todos os atores, e não é, nunca foi e nunca será minha intenção ofender nenhum deles com as coisas que escrevo. É apenas uma fanfiction, ou seja: ficção feita de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. E eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso :D

**Classificação:** +13

**Gênero:** Romance / Songfic / Drama / Universo Alternativo (Nem em todas)

**Shipper:** PadAckles (Jensen x Jared)

**Sinopse:** "Me toca. Me beija. Me encontra e deixa eu te encontrar. Sussurra baixinho. Pede. Então diz que me ama. Por favor...?" Coleção de drabbles PadAckles, #30DiasDeFanfiction.

Aqui começam os insanos universos alternativos criados por minha cacholinha nada normal! \Õ/ Mas aviso que haverá clichês, porque eu os amo. Problem? u_u

#Dia6 #FirstTime

**Capítulo 6: First Time**

Uma vez. E depois outra. Mais uma. Os lábios foram pressionados delicada e apressadamente. Desajeitado, cuidadoso. Os dedos se entrelaçaram com cautela, as testas foram pressionadas uma à outra. Os olhos não deixaram de se encontrar durante nem um único instante, procurando qualquer dúvida, qualquer incerteza.

Não havia nada. Apenas o amor. Puro. Doce.

_Implacável_.

Os braços envolvem os corpos, cada coração bate acelerado, cada um num ritmo harmonioso que parece se completar enquanto escutam silenciosos, corados e, definitivamente, apaixonados. O moreno não parece tão tímido ao tomar novamente os lábios pornográficos para si, e os orbes de cor verde esmeralda brilham com a atitude.

E não importa que eles estejam numa sala, esperando a detenção por terem se atarracado com um grupo de valentões que pareciam acreditar que o relacionamento era indecente. Não importa que possam ser pegos a qualquer momento.

Jared o aperta mais naquele abraço, e Jensen sente a respiração falhar quando as grandes mãos bagunçam seu cabelo. Não está irritado, porém, como estava há algum tempo. Aquela era uma sensação completamente diferente. Aquele arrepio na espinha, as borboletas no estômago, o desejo de sorrir e sorrir, até que aquela expressão ficasse gravada em seu rosto.

Parecia que Padalecki conseguia lhe proporcionar tudo isso e muito mais.

— Sabe, Jay... Não importa quanto tempo eu passe ao seu lado… Tudo continua parecendo tão novo, tão diferente...

— Como se fosse a primeira vez. — o moreno completou, unindo seus lábios aos do menor mais uma vez.

E sorriam. Depois de tantos anos, o que começou como uma simples relação adolescente, agora se tornava algo mais. Mas não importava quanto tempo passasse, pois era como se eles fossem imortais. Um dia, e depois o outro...

Partilhavam a eternidade. Não física, não carnal.

Dizem que almas gêmeas se encontram através dos tempos, de uma maneira ou de outra...

**We're smiling but we're close to tears**_ (Estamos sorrindo, mas muito perto das lágrimas)_

**Even after all these years**_ (Mesmo depois de todos esses anos)_

**We just now got the feeling that we're meeting**_ (Apenas agora temos a sensação de que estamos nos encontrando)_

**For the first time**_ (Pela primeira vez)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Little**

**Disclaimer:** Jensen, Jared, ou qualquer um citado aqui, obviamente não me pertencem. Eu respeito muito todos os atores, e não é, nunca foi e nunca será minha intenção ofender nenhum deles com as coisas que escrevo. É apenas uma fanfiction, ou seja: ficção feita de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. E eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso :D

**Classificação:** +13

**Gênero:** Romance / Songfic / Drama / Universo Alternativo (Nem em todas)

**Shipper:** PadAckles (Jensen x Jared)

**Sinopse:** "Me toca. Me beija. Me encontra e deixa eu te encontrar. Sussurra baixinho. Pede. Então diz que me ama. Por favor...?" Coleção de drabbles PadAckles, #30DiasDeFanfiction.

Universo Alternativo

#Dia7 #Little

**Capítulo 7: Little**

Você definitivamente não precisa dizer nada, pois todos podem ver em seus olhos: ciúme. Seus lábios estão fazendo aquele beicinho que ele tanto adora, e isso definitivamente não é bom. Você não quer que ele sorria dessa forma, não quer que as mãos dele pareçam tão solitárias enquanto se sacodem ao lado do corpo enquanto ele cantarola uma melodia qualquer.

Quando seus dedos se entrelaçam aos dele com força, você recebe um olhar surpreso, e ele finalmente parece notar sua expressão pouco satisfeita com a situação. E então, sendo pego de surpresa, ele ergue o rosto e pressiona os lábios aos seus num beijo singelo.

— Você sabe que eu te amo muito, não é? — pronto. Uma simples pergunta é o suficiente para passar toda essa crise.

Quando seus braços o rodeiam com facilidade, você sorri.

Ele é o _seu_ pequeno.

**Angels above you**_ (Anjos em cima de você)_

**Ain't so far away**_ (Não é tão longe)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Smile, Jenny!**

**Disclaimer:** Jensen, Jared, ou qualquer um citado aqui, obviamente não me pertencem. Eu respeito muito todos os atores, e não é, nunca foi e nunca será minha intenção ofender nenhum deles com as coisas que escrevo. É apenas uma fanfiction, ou seja: ficção feita de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. E eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso :D

**Classificação:** +13

**Gênero:** Romance / Songfic / Drama / Universo Alternativo (Nem em todas)

**Shipper:** PadAckles (Jensen x Jared)

**Sinopse:** "Me toca. Me beija. Me encontra e deixa eu te encontrar. Sussurra baixinho. Pede. Então diz que me ama. Por favor...?" Coleção de drabbles PadAckles, #30DiasDeFanfiction.

Atrasada, eu sei, mas ontem capotei de sono antes de conseguir postar, até porque eu só tinha até uma parte escrita ;_; (Sim, escrevo um por dia, problem? U_U)

E a Larilinda certamente reconhecerá esse começo, #BUT, né ú.ù

Universo Alternativo

#Dia8 #Smile!

**Capítulo 8: Smile, Jenny!**

— Por favor?

Jared persistia naquele pedido há mais de meia hora, mas a única coisa que recebia era uma tímida e ruborizada negação, enquanto Ackles simplesmente sacudia a cabeça, negando-se a encará-lo por mais de um segundo apenas por saber que não conseguiria resistir e acabaria cedendo aos _puppy eyes_ do namorado. Quando Padalecki tentou lhe dar um selinho, virou o rosto, e os lábios do moreno encontraram suas bochechas.

O mais alto afastou-se contrariado.

— Por favor? — repetiu, num tom manhoso, e percebeu que o loiro hesitou durante meio minuto antes de erguer os olhos para encará-lo.

Apenas para logo em seguida virar o rosto novamente, fazendo com que Jared suspirasse profundamente, sabendo que tomaria atitudes drásticas.

— Hey! — chamou, e Jensen se virou para encará-lo com alguma curiosidade, uma vez que era a primeira frase pronunciada que não se iniciava com "_Por favor_". — Sorria, Jenny!

O menor claramente precisou morder os lábios para resistir àquela provocação. Afinal, havia sido assim que se conheceram, numa pegadinha provocada por Misha, no meio de uma aposta onde Ackles deveria permanecer sem sorrir durante sabe-se lá Deus quanto tempo. Na época, Padalecki só precisou chamá-lo de "Jenny", e inevitavelmente um sorriso surgiu; não pelo apelido, afinal, não era uma garota. Mas pelo gesto em si, porque, logo em seguida, Jared o havia encarado de cima a baixo, e acrescentou "Boy".

— Eu não vou rir de você. — o moreno fez um beicinho adorável, cruzando os braços na altura do peito. — Por favor, Jens!

Ackles pensou bem no assunto, observando o namorado com cautela. E então, lentamente, fez um coração com as mãos, e, antes que Padalecki pudesse identificar o gesto, sorriu timidamente.

Um sorriso metálico.

— Sabe... Eu continuo achando seu sorriso a coisa mais linda do mundo!

**Yeah, you said: "Hey"**_ (É, você disse "Ei")_

**And since that day**_ (E desde aquele dia)_

**You stole my heart**_ (Você roubou meu coração)_

**And you're the one to blame**_ (A culpa é toda sua)_

**And that's why I smile**_ (E é por isso que eu sorrio)_


	9. Chapter 9

**He is...**

**Disclaimer:** Jensen, Jared, ou qualquer um citado aqui, obviamente não me pertencem. Eu respeito muito todos os atores, e não é, nunca foi e nunca será minha intenção ofender nenhum deles com as coisas que escrevo. É apenas uma fanfiction, ou seja: ficção feita de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. E eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso :D

**Classificação:** +13

**Gênero:** Romance / Songfic / Drama / Universo Alternativo (Nem em todas)

**Shipper:** PadAckles (Jensen x Jared)

**Sinopse:** "Me toca. Me beija. Me encontra e deixa eu te encontrar. Sussurra baixinho. Pede. Então diz que me ama. Por favor...?" Coleção de drabbles PadAckles, #30DiasDeFanfiction.

Universo Alternativo

#Dia9 #HI

**Capítulo 9: He is...**

Eu quero ouvi-lo sussurrar baixinho, exatamente dessa forma. Quero sentir suas mãos pressionando as minhas contra seu rosto, quero provar o sabor de teus lábios. E, quando você me fitar com aquele olhar de cão sem dono, quero sorrir e dizer que não precisa se preocupar, porque nada irá nos separar. O mundo que se exploda, se não quer aceitar nossa relação!

Não é errado. Não _para mim_. Não para você.

Mas eu quero que me encontre, dessa mesma forma. Quero que sussurre baixinho ao pé de meu ouvido o quanto me ama, quero que diga o quanto _adora_ quando sou irritante, ou o quanto _odeia_ que eu o ignore. Quero sentir seu corpo sobre o meu, suas palavras incontidas, suas juras de amor.

E, no dia seguinte, quero acordar ao seu lado. Quero ter seus dedos entrelaçados aos meus, e ver teu sorriso iluminar meu dia. E, independentemente do que aconteça de fato, sei que vou continuar te amando, sei que você vai continuar me abraçando dessa maneira possessiva e sussurrando "_Eu te amo_" para que eu possa dormir.

Porque você é tão...

**He is everything I need that I never knew I wanted**_ (Ele é tudo que eu preciso que eu nunca soube que eu queria)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy**

**Disclaimer:** Jensen, Jared, ou qualquer um citado aqui, obviamente não me pertencem. Eu respeito muito todos os atores, e não é, nunca foi e nunca será minha intenção ofender nenhum deles com as coisas que escrevo. É apenas uma fanfiction, ou seja: ficção feita de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. E eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso :D

**Classificação:** +13

**Gênero:** Romance / Songfic / Drama / Universo Alternativo (Nem em todas)

**Shipper:** PadAckles (Jensen x Jared)

**Sinopse:** "Me toca. Me beija. Me encontra e deixa eu te encontrar. Sussurra baixinho. Pede. Então diz que me ama. Por favor...?" Coleção de drabbles PadAckles, #30DiasDeFanfiction.

#atrasada#

Universo Alternativo

#Dia10 #Happy

**Capítulo 10: Happy**

Aquele mover de lábios, sincero e carinhoso. Aquela expressão delicadamente divertida, estranhamente infantil. Mas nada se compara ao abraço, ao beijo suave na testa. Você poderia dizer, com toda a certeza do mundo, que não há sensação melhor do que essa. Os dedos acariciando seu rosto, o calor do corpo dele, a firmeza dos músculos.

Talvez seja um pouco cedo para toda essa felicidade. Você não sabe como as pessoas podem reagir a isso, e não quer que ele se sinta mal por isso.

Mas, ainda assim, é como se o peso do mundo houvesse sido retirado de seus ombros, quando ele ergue seu rosto e sorri. Cheio de covinhas, daquela forma que só ele sabe sorrir. Divertindo-se com o rubor que toma conta de seu rosto, pendendo a cabeça para trás e rindo feito uma criança. Mas você não consegue ficar zangado, de maneira alguma. Quem conseguiria?

Ele é perfeito. Tudo nele é perfeito. E, mais do que isso, não é preciso abrir os olhos para saber o que ele está pensando, porque os braços dele ainda estão em volta de seu corpo, apertando-o contra si, tocando. Ele quer proximidade, quer carinho.

E você está completamente incapaz de reagir, porque Jared acabou de beijá-lo mais uma vez.

— Três meses de namoro, não é? — a voz dele deixa transparecer satisfação.

Você não consegue conter o sorriso. Se Jared está feliz, inevitavelmente, você está feliz também.

Tudo está bem.

**To my surprise, my daylight**_ (Para minha surpresa, minha luz do dia)_

**I saw sunrise, I saw sunlight**_ (Eu vi o nascer do Sol, eu vi a luz do dia)_

**I am nothing in the dark**_ (Eu não sou nada na escuridão)_

**And the clouds burst, to show daylight**_ (E as nuvens se abrem para mostrar a luz do dia)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Pieces of Heaven**

**Disclaimer:** Jensen, Jared, ou qualquer um citado aqui, obviamente não me pertencem. Eu respeito muito todos os atores, e não é, nunca foi e nunca será minha intenção ofender nenhum deles com as coisas que escrevo. É apenas uma fanfiction, ou seja: ficção feita de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. E eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso :D

**Classificação:** +13

**Gênero:** Romance / Songfic / Drama / Universo Alternativo (Nem em todas)

**Shipper:** PadAckles (Jensen x Jared)

**Sinopse:** "Me toca. Me beija. Me encontra e deixa eu te encontrar. Sussurra baixinho. Pede. Então diz que me ama. Por favor...?" Coleção de drabbles PadAckles, #30DiasDeFanfiction.

#atrasada#

Universo Alternativo

#Dia11 #Heaven

É, eu estou viciada no "Sorriso Padalecki", problema? u_u

**Capítulo 11: Pieces of Heaven**

É aquele pedacinho do céu, a forma como os olhos claros brilham quando te vêem. E mais um, quando aqueles braços te envolvem com força, num abraço sufocante. Bem, você prometeu a si mesmo que não iria mais sorrir como uma adolescente apaixonada, mas foi exatamente o que fez, sentindo o rosto queimar em vergonha.

Seus dedos percorrem a pele macia e desnuda, bronzeada pelo Sol. Ora, seu primeiro pensamento é que ele poderia ser o Sol, se quisesse, mas tudo logo parece desaparecer, porque os lábios dele encontram os seus. Você não precisa de mais nada para esquecer absolutamente tudo que há segundos ocupava sua mente.

Bem, quem precisa manter a sanidade, quando há alguém como Jared Tristan Padalecki ao seu lado? Você não é louco o suficiente para sequer tentar desviar sua atenção das carícias que ele lhe proporciona, ou para tentar ignorar a proximidade de seus corpos. É bom tê-lo assim, sobre seu corpo.

Forte. Carinhoso. E — por que não? — apaixonado.

— Eu. Te. Amo. — um sussurro, e palavras pontuadas por beijos.

São aqueles pequenos pedacinhos do Paraíso que compõem seu dia, mas... Oras, aquele sorriso poderia ser considerado o Paraíso inteiro!

**You could climb a ladder up to the sun**_ (Você poderia subir uma escada até o Sol)_

**Or write a song nobody had sung or do**_ (Ou escrever uma música que ninguém nunca fez ou cantou)_

**Something that's never been done**_ (Algo que nunca foi feito)_


	12. Chapter 12

**I Hope...**

**Disclaimer:** Jensen, Jared, ou qualquer um citado aqui, obviamente não me pertencem. Eu respeito muito todos os atores, e não é, nunca foi e nunca será minha intenção ofender nenhum deles com as coisas que escrevo. É apenas uma fanfiction, ou seja: ficção feita de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. E eu não ganho nada escrevendo isso :D

**Classificação:** +13

**Gênero:** Romance / Songfic / Drama / Universo Alternativo (Nem em todas)

**Shipper:** PadAckles (Jensen x Jared)

**Sinopse:** "Me toca. Me beija. Me encontra e deixa eu te encontrar. Sussurra baixinho. Pede. Então diz que me ama. Por favor...?" Coleção de drabbles PadAckles, #30DiasDeFanfiction.

Universo Alternativo

#Dia12 #IHope

**Capítulo 12: I hope...**

E ali estava ele, observando-o mais uma vez, esperando. Vendo aquele sorriso torto surgir, o cabelo parecendo brilhar sob a luz do Sol. Fitando os detalhes, as sardas rosadas, as pernas arqueadas. A forma como ele conversava e interagia com os outros adolescentes. E, bem... Isso não significava nada. Nada, se comparado aos olhos. Os orbes verde-esmeralda que corriam de um lado a outro pelo pátio, como se estivesse procurando alguma coisa.

Quando seu olhar encontrou o dele, Ackles pareceu genuinamente surpreso. E confuso. Talvez até envergonhado, a julgar pelo rubor que lhe tomou a face. Mas logo tudo isso desapareceu, e ele expôs as fileiras de dentes brancos, num grande sorriso, acenando.

Padalecki não era nenhum idiota. Tinha plena consciência de que aquilo não passava de uma máscara, e aquilo fez com que borboletas brotassem em seu estômago. Jensen era um ótimo mentiroso, ora essa. Naquele instante, seus olhos correram pelo pátio mais uma vez, e o moreno não precisou de meio segundo para entender o que aquilo significava.

_Quadra._ Pouco depois das aulas.

Ergueu os ombros, e tentou não deixar muito claro quando moveu os lábios numa pergunta:

"_Que horas?_"

Jensen demorou alguns minutos para responder, porque alguém de seu círculo de amigos havia chamado sua atenção. Quando virou o rosto na direção do mais alto novamente, e a palavra era clara.

_Duas_.

Agora, Jared tinha motivos para sorrir pelo restante do dia.

**Love, i hope we get old**_ (Amor, eu espero que nós envelheçamos)_

**I hope we can find a way of seeing it all**_ (Eu espero que nós achemos um jeito de ver isso tudo)_

**Love, I hope we can be**_ (Amor, eu espero que nós nos conheçamos)_

**I hope I can find a way, of letting you see**_ (Eu espero que eu possa achar um jeito de te deixar ver)_


End file.
